Maze
by Sorry to burst your bubble
Summary: Elphaba is dreaming of a maze! Young Elphaba/teenage Elphaba/the witch come together in this wicked story. Please read and review!


**Maze**

**Disclaimer: I do not own wicked.**

Elphaba was dreaming again as always they were quite vivid. She woke up with a jolt forward. Her black hair rested at the midline of her back as always. She picked up the candleholder that held a white candlestick tall and slander it stood waiting to be lit with the glow of fire. She did so and the spark blossomed into a golden flame with a heart of white light.

Elphaba realized that she was dreaming when she encountered the full-length mirror. She rubbed one cheek with the palm of her hand as she determined her age. It took a few glances at her self from different angles to come up with her age; she looked to be about six. She turned slowly but swiftly to the door that would be her exit. Being very careful not to drop the flickering candle, looking to the left of her one last time before she adventure out. Her face glowed in candlelight even from a sideways glance bringing out her dark brown eyes and adding a shine to her dark black hair making it look like silk. Of course the green skin she had, had since birth glowed all the brighter even with the black nightgown.

Elphaba reached the main entryway of the big mansion she called: home. She grabbed her black cloak from the coat rack standing to the right of the doorway. She pulled the hood over her head and crept towards the white door with a big glass window with bumps that made it look like it was one big Diamond. She turned the doorknob and ease the door open as it made a creaking sound. Onto the porch and down three narrow steps she went however, when she reached the bottom and her boots touched the firm ground she had a choice to make.

A little ways away was a maze with two starting points the only other thing that stood beside it was a gazebo. The gazebo was painted white with five benches that enclosed the area. She could not run with a candle in her hand for that would be quite dangerous. Hopping over one of the benches to get to the center of the gazebo where she placed the candle on the floor and bent over to blow out the flame. Afterward, hopping back over the bench and making her way towards the maze.

Elphaba was now ready to make her decision she closed her eyes and stood still for a few seconds. " Go left" whispered her conscience. She opened her eyes and began to sprint towards the left opening in the maze. She trailed her hand along the wall and turned to the right this time. Each time taking the opposite direction she took previously. The sound of her laughter echo through the night but there seem to be to separate sources.

" Who's there?" She called out.

There was no answer except for the laughter. Elphaba weaved through the maze following the sound of the laughter. She picked up the pace there was no way they would get away from her. Making sharp turns being careful not to trip. Gaining more and more momentum; her feet hitting the ground hard like horse hooves on a dirt road. She heard footsteps that was a definite sign she was getting closer to her prey.

Elphaba was not watching carefully enough to know that she was about to run in to someone: crash, boom, bang, and woch. She looked up from were she now sat on the ground.

" Watch where you're going! Here let me help you up" said the mystery person.

Elphaba was on her feet in no time.

" Who..." they both started to say. They touched each other to make sure it wasn't their imagination.

" We are the same. Can it be?" They said in unison.

They let out screams of disbelief.

" How old are you?" Young Elphaba asked her teenage self.

" Eighteen! How old are you?"

" Six!" Exclaimed Young Elphaba.

" Following me!" Teenage Elphaba beckoned.

" Why?" Young Elphaba demanded to know.

" Somebody wants to see you" Teenage Elphaba replied.

" Who?" Young Elphaba asked, as she followed herself between an opening in the edge from were they had ran in to each other.

Once through the opening they came to a clearing in the maze. An old woman sat on the silver bench her hair pulled underneath her black witch hat. Her face was worn wrinkles but her eyes sparkled in the light of the moon as always.

" She must be really lonely" Young Elphaba said with dismay.

"Yeah she must be! "Teenage Elphaba said

The old woman heard the two children talking and turned to face them her cape swaying as she moved.

" Welcome!" The witch greeted the two young girls. The two girls curtsied in response to their elders welcome. Elphaba woke up from the dream her body drenched in cold sweat. Tears now glazed her eyes for the dream was not just a dream it was reality. She could rely on no one but herself and would rely on herself only. She had made her creed and would stick to it for all eternity even if she had not died.

" No good deed will I do again" Elphaba sang at the top of her lungs.

--

Please read and review!


End file.
